More Than Misfits
by Zelia Theb
Summary: It's the little things that count. The charming smiles, the awkward pauses for no reason at all, and the times when friends should really learn how to knock. Relationships are funny creatures. YusukeKurama ShounenAi
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** _Yu Yu Hakusho_ © Yoshihiro Togashi.

**Author's Note; story origins:** Couldn't sleep. Too many endings for my other stories were floating through my head. And this is what happened.

As you'll find out as soon as you're done reading this, the scene opens up with Kuwabara playing with a new video camera, and taping the others just goofing off. I imagined this whole scene through the eyes of the camera (as if I were watching it in a VCR afterwards). Just a useless bit of information for you all.

As a well known and extremely awesome author (kurama-sweethart) put it (in a preliminary review when only 2 out of the 10 pages in 10pt verdana print were written)…

_"ROFLMAO._

_What is Yusuke on and where can I get some?_

_What do I think? I think that if you posted it, everyone would think you had lost your mind, 'cuz it's more freestyle than your more serious ones you've put out… but does that really matter? Who cares?_

_The point is that my sides ache. Take it as you will."_ - kurama-sweethart

As she said, take that as you will. This is not normal. (Consider portions of the boys' characters exaggerated for comedic purposes.)

Enjoy.

**-- This chapter updated 9-14-2008. --**

* * *

More Than Misfits  
By Zelia Theb

* * *

"Beep! Beep!"

The camera was on, wasn't it?

The tall copper-locked teen fumbled with the equipment. There. The little red light for 'record' was on.

"We now interrupt your regularly scheduled programming, _Mister Catboy in a Giant Robot Suit Fueled on Pocky_, for this special news bulletin."

Blurry. Just a bunch of dark chocolate, cherry, and peach colored amoebas. The novice cameraman turned the small dial on the side of the handheld. Quickly, the peach blobs split up and combined with the other two, chocolate turning into his friend Yusuke, and cherry into his friend Kurama.

Yusuke cleared his throat, put a finger to his ear, and picked up an invisible microphone. "Yusuke Urameshi here, and I'm here to announce the kicking of yet another bad guy's ass."

The camera tilted a bit as Kuwabara followed Yusuke a few steps to left, where he met up with a thin black blob. Damn it, out of focus again!

"I'm here with Hiei, who saw the whole thing." Yusuke tipped the microphone towards Hiei, and asked, "Anything you'd like to share with the viewers?"

"Hn. Go away."

The view panned over to the right again, where Yusuke joined back up with his co-anchor Kurama. "Well, there you have it, folks. I kick ass." The ebon haired teen tossed the mic to the side, wrapped an arm around the long-locked redhead's waist, and added, "And I got the hot babe in the end too!"

"Poor Kurama!" Kuwabara's gruff voice said loudly. "Gettin' all assaulted by Urameshi like that…"

"Hey!" Yusuke interjected. "What is this, the director's commentary version?"

Kuwabara laughed, shaking the view in accordance. "You betcha, Urameshi. And I'm gonna show everyone, too."

"Hehe," his friend delightfully cackled, "well, what do ya have to say about this?" Using the arm already secured around Kurama's waist, Yusuke pulled the beau in, and planted a rather wet smacker firmly on his right cheekbone. Verdant orbs winced at the outburst of affection, and the tape caught Kurama wiping his cheek just before it followed Yusuke over to Hiei.

"Oh no, Detective," warned Hiei, backing up into the wall, "don't you even _think_ about-" Too late. Yusuke grabbed the shorter's pallid face and pulled forward, kissing him right on the lips. Kuwabara missed most of what happened afterwards, since his laughter could no longer be contained, but the sounds picked up beneath said boisterous laughter could be used to deduce that Hiei chased Yusuke around the room, and then over a few pieces of furniture.

"And last but not least…!" The lens was the last to receive love from the teen, and boy, did it ever enjoy it. Moist lips descended upon the curved glass, and the kiss ended abruptly with a sensuous lick.

No amount of dial fuddling would fix _that_.

"Hey! Now I gotta clean that up!" Kuwabara protested. "Thanks a lot, Urameshi!"

Yusuke giggled and wiped his mouth with the back of his palm. "No problem, man," he remarked, before removing his plaid button-up from over his white tee and tossing it next to Kurama on the family room sofa.

The camera was quickly set down on what appeared to be a table, and it watched patiently as Kuwabara retrieved the abandoned shirt and used its sleeve to clean the freshly kissed lens. Yusuke could be heard complaining in the background, however, he was muffled once Kuwabara threw the shirt back at him, landing it like a horseshoe around his classmate's face.

"Mmmphhh!" The shirt was removed and accidentally made its way onto Kurama's head. And all the poor redhead did was sit down on the couch.

"Know what time it is?" Yusuke asked, to which Kuwabara shrugged. All of this being captured by the little lonely camera on the supposed table.

"Wedgie time!"

"No! Wait, Urameshi!" Kuwabara shouted loudly. Chuckles from Kurama and Hiei played the bass line to the tallest's threats of showing the tape to people.

"But I'll show Keiko!"

"Yeah?" taunted Yusuke. "Then I'll have to get Yukina in on that too and show her…this!" Yusuke leapt at Kuwabara, tackling him off-camera. The two wrestled on the floor of the Kuwabara living room, and soon the camera was spinning, rolling, and then upside down, catching more than a glimpse of the lithe pinning the larger and then kissing him as he did Hiei…and then as he did the lens.

"Ahh!" Kuwabara finally screamed once Yusuke pulled away.

A female voice entered the room, and it belonged to Kazuma Kuwabara's elder sister, Shizuru. She picked up the camera, looked at the side of it, and asked, "Aren't you boys a little young to be making videos like this?"

Stifled laughter now, since Shizuru's presence demanded respect. The younger sibling jumped to his feet and began rambling about what really happened, only to have his sister laugh in his face.

Needless to say, everyone was overusing their lungs at that moment.

The brunette turned the camera off and set it down. After lighting up a cigarette, she took a quick glance around the room and inquired, "So why are you all here? Didn't think the little guy woulda been keen about a random get together with my baby bro." She exhaled a cloud of smoke, releasing urges within Yusuke's body to ask her for a drag. He never did, though.

Instead, he settled back down next to Kurama, using the teen's entire body as a backrest and the rest of the cushions as a means to lounge. He answered, "Koenma said that Botan was gonna meet us here for something important, but that was like an hour ago."

A series of rapidly ringing beeps forced he and the rest of the group to stare at his pocket, until he finally pulled out a silver compact communicator and flipped it open. It was the blue haired and very much absent Botan.

"Botan!" Yusuke exclaimed. "Where the hell have you been?"

The girl on the opposite end pointed at her petite nose. _"Me?"_

"Yeah, you," answered a snide Yusuke. "We've been waiting for like an hour."

"An hour and fourteen minutes," corrected Hiei from his lounging position.

"Yeah, and Hiei got a little action in the meantime too." He laughed as Hiei growled at him across the distance.

Kurama, interested in what had to be said, crawled up behind Yusuke, placing a hand on the boy's side and nearly pressing his chest to Yusuke's back in order to steady himself. Botan peered at him and waved, to which he replied with, "Hello, Botan. Would this happen to be another one of Koenma's tricks?"

The girl placed a finger on cheek. _"Hmm, maybe. He does like to do that on __occasion__, just to see if the four of you will kill each other off cases or if you really are his super team."_

"So why did you call if you knew naught of Koenma's plans?" he further posed.

Her eyes narrowed, going back to the purpose of her contact, and she replied, _"Oh, that's because Keiko and I were out shopping, and wanted to know what you boys were up to." _ Yusuke gripped the communicator tightly, and Kurama felt him tense beneath his touch. _"Seems like just a bit of a coincidence, I think…"_

"You mean, that you have all this spare time to go shopping?" Yusuke shouted at the faux-mirror, "while we haffta sit here and waste our free time because sucker-face was bored? What the _hell_, Botan! Don't you have dead people to talk to, or something?"

_"Hey!"_ a female voice butt in, belonging to the short haired brunette Keiko. _"Don't you talk to her like that, Yusuke! She came with me because that's what friends do, unlike _someone_ I know who can't even be bothered to keep a date with me scheduled!"_

The others rolled their eyes; a storm was brewing and there was no way of avoiding it.

"We aren't even dating!"

_"I didn't mean it like that!"_

"HEY!" Kuwabara suddenly declared, a thought having sprung to his head. "You think hanging out with us is a waste of time?"

"Hn, took you long enough to realize that, dimwit," insulted Hiei to Kuwabara. "But yes, he does seem to think that, doesn't he."

"No! I didn't mean that!" the detective replied swiftly.

_"Hmph. Seems like the boys have their _own_ problems to deal with, Keiko."_

_"You're right. Bye, Yusuke."_

The communicator was shut forcefully in anger. Kurama, still attached at Yusuke's back, settled a bit, keeping his hand flush at the other teen's side, and chimed in to the "discussion."

"You don't really feel that this is a waste of time, do you?"

"Hey guys," announced Kuwabara, directing his attention to the unusual display of unnecessary affection on his couch, "what's with all the touchy feely stuff?"

Kuwabara was killed from the piercing look given to him by Yusuke. Well, almost. The brown-eyed boy remarked, "What the _hell_ does it matter?"

"It _doesn't_, just wonderin'."

"Well _stop_," Yusuke warned, his glare unmovable.

"He's just a bit _jealous_ because the jack-ass wants to be alone with you, Detective," Hiei grinned.

"Jack-ass, huh?" Kuwabara jumped towards the direction of Hiei, "Come here you lil' shorty!" A misplaced punch and a second-guess too late, Kuwabara found himself in a headlock by Hiei, getting what a kindergartner might call a "noogie." Eagerly trying to pry the demon off, Kuwabara began muttering things about teaching various lessons and acting upon other forms of revenge.

The "super team" was finally called to attention when Shizuru forcefully grabbed the closed communicator from Yusuke, pointed at the room, and shouted, "Everyone, shut the hell up, right now!" They retreated to their previous peaceful positions like turtles going into a shell, and stared at the young woman, awaiting her next move. With the silence necessary to speak, she flipped open the communicator, and called out, "Botan? You guys still there? You can come over here, it's fine," and then shut it, tossing it back to Yusuke afterwards. She then left the room, stating something about preparing some tea and snacks for everyone, and then asked Kazuma to find a deck of cards or something else.

Hiei immediately rebelled the idea, and said, "I'm leaving."

"Me too," Yusuke concurred, looking to Kurama. "You?"

Kurama exhaled deeply as he stood. "Where are the two of you headed?"

Hiei's pale face turned pink with embarrassment. "Who said the detective and I were going anywhere together?"

"Home," asserted the normally delinquent teen. "Coming?" Kurama nodded, preempting Kuwabara to protest their decision in the form of a guilt trip.

"Fine, leave me out of everything. Just like usual, Urameshi," he mumbled. "That's fine though, they're my friends too, so I'm gonna be a nice host and stay here unlike some people and demons I know who aren't nice and friendly like good old Kazuma Kuwabara."

"Feh, at least you've got one thing right about me," admitted Hiei. "I'm not nice, nor am I friendly." The black cloaked figure then disappeared out the door.

Followed by Yusuke and Kurama, of course. Well, at least the "out the door" part. Yusuke wasn't exactly ready to be "bitched at" by Keiko and Botan, and Kurama knew that the girls would feel the need to share with him, since he was the most understanding (feminine, that is) of the four boys.

He also had things of more importance on his mind.

"Déjà vu," remarked Yusuke suddenly, as they walked up the steps to his apartment.

"Hm?" blinked Kurama, curious as to whether it led to a good or bad incident.

"Just a flash of you and me dressed casually like this and walkin' up the stairs like this. Damn it." He looked down to discover he had left his overshirt at Kuwabara's. He shrugged it off and smiled. "Nothin' really."

Kurama blushed at the expression. Yusuke always had a certain charm about him, and his smile could comfort the redhead's wild and morbid imagination at any given time. He nearly jumped out of his shoes upon reaching Yusuke's floor, as he was not expecting to hear the teen's pleasant voice again, and not expecting it to touch upon that particular topic.

"That didn't bug ya earlier, did it?" Kurama wrinkled his nose, unsure of what Yusuke was making reference to, until he clarified it with, "The kissing and all. I can be kind of a dumb-ass when I'm bored."

There. His nerves settled again. "No, of course not, why do you ask?" responded the other.

"You kinda spaced out for a second. I thought you mighta been uncomfortable." Yusuke looked up. "This is it." He opened the door, only to discover that his mother was on her way out. They did a good old-fashioned "lightning round meet-n-greet" just before the young woman left, and promptly removed their shoes before closing the door behind them.

"Anyway," said Yusuke, back upon the previous topic, "sorry for being an idiot." He directed the boy over to his bedroom, sat on the bed, and flicked on the television. "It ain't exactly _Mister Catboy in a Robot Suit Fueled by Pocky_, but do ya mind?"

Kurama peered at the screen with interest and a repressed giggle. "Sure." He sat on the blue-blanketed bed and asked, "What is it?"

"Some new show. _Black Suicide_. Kinda dark."

"With a name like that I'm certain that it would be a tad dark, yes." The slightly older of the two wiggled over to Yusuke, letting his right arm touch the boy's left, and retrogressed. "Don't be sorry, Yusuke. That's part of who you are."

"An idiot?"

Louder joy replaced giggling. "That's not what I meant, Yusuke," Kurama laughed. "I simply meant that I do not mind and that you are a fun person."

"Heh," Yusuke let out, rubbing the back of his head nervously, "I guess I always hear so much about saving the first kiss and crap from Keiko that I kinda got worried about you."

Slightly annoyed at Yusuke's unusual persistence on this subject matter, Kurama sighed and relaxed onto his friend's headboard; the wall. "That sort doesn't count."

"Ooh," echoed Yusuke, distracted by the show. "That's gotta hurt." Taking a cue from his ally, he relaxed his back as well, and folded his hands upon his lap in order to create a better viewing position.

"Indeed," nodded Kurama in agreement.

After regarding far too many scenes in peace and quiet, Yusuke grew tired of it, and continued his rewind of the days events.

"So," said he, "is it me?"

"Is it you or what?" Kurama followed, thinking that the sentence would become more of an observation instead of staying as a question.

"Ya know, earlier. Was I the first?"

Spheres of green rolled backward as Kurama gripped onto a pillow and sighed loudly. "No…Yusuke, why are you so persistent?"

"I wasn't? Who else was there? As Shuichi, I mean." Before Kurama could fully answer about his life as a human, Yusuke added, "I mean, I kinda figured no, what with everyone always talking about how hot you are all of the time."

"Like who?" he prompted him.

"Girls."

"No one."

Yusuke eyes burst from his head in a state of shock. He semi-shrieked, "Really? _You_?"

"_Yes, really me_," Kurama shot back. "Aside from today, what about you?"

"Uhh…well, yeah."

"Ah, Keiko, of course," he said, tightening his embrace on the pillow. "A silly parrying attack on my part."

"Well…kinda…and kinda not…" Red tinted eyebrows arched. "I mean, to bring me back to life she had to just transfer it through the lips, but yeah…I guess I messed around with a few other girls, just because I could."

"Messed around?" approached Kurama, "Whatever could you mean by that?"

"Not much, actually. Oh, don't tell Keiko."

"Ah," teased Kurama with a smirk and a nod of secrecy, "so you're a virgin. Wouldn't expect that out of the almighty Urameshi I hear rumors of in school."

"Famous over there too, huh," Yusuke noted, rolling over and then kneeling before Kurama. "And so what. You're a prude."

"Ha! That's hardly the case!"

"It is, and you know it."

"Well, it wouldn't be so terribly awful if I were allowed to get close to anyone I knew outside of our circle."

"Prude."

Kurama's face began twitching from the inside out. Yusuke was damn good at annoying the wits out of people. "So what do you propose, Yusuke?" he queried with a charming smile of his own.

"Well if it's _that_ big of a deal," said Yusuke, knowing full well that he was responsible for making it an issue. "You can always just experiment, ya know."

"I'm not certain Botan would apprecia-"

"Not one of the girls, you idiot," interrupted Yusuke. "They don't know ya well enough."

"You're suggesting that if I want a first kiss, which I never said I did, by the way, that not only do I search within our circle of allies, but only within our core team?"

"Haven't ya always wondered what it was like to kiss a guy?" asked a serious Yusuke.

"You're rather entertaining, you know," remarked the fox. "You already know all of this, and you think you're slick enough to trick me into doing something foolish." The redhead was well aware of who he wanted to be with, but also knew that several obstacles stood in the way of pursuing that. He assumed that Yusuke had also figured this out; however, he must have had one fact of his assumption wrong, that being who it was that Kurama desired.

"Well _I_ have," Yusuke pouted, rolling back over and then laying flat on the bed with his arms folded behind him. Commercials flickered in his eyes. "I just wanted to know, was all," he defended, eyes blank and not registering the advertisements.

That was one obstacle down. Several others to go.

"So it is not me that you are concerned with," the astute partial-demon observed, "it is yourself."

"Duh."

"Why me?"

"Hiei's a jerk," he whined, "and Kuwabara's ugly."

"Translation: you don't believe that they will understand nor take you seriously."

"Forget it. Just forget I even brought it up."

And before Yusuke could prevent it, protest it, or even realize that it was happening, Kurama was looming above him like a beast, his hair falling over his shoulders and eyes blazing like the flames of spirit energy.

"Enough of your chatter and self-pity, Yusuke," Kurama scolded him. "Get ready."

"I said just forg-"

Kurama spoke in a harsh manner. "You came to me in confidence, albeit in the most roundabout way a person possibly could, but you did."

"Kuram-"

"Kurama what?" he posed sarcastically yet playfully at the same time. He demanded, "Part those lips!"

"Dirty!" chuckled the pervert beneath him.

"I mean it, Yusuke," Kurama said daringly, eyes narrowed and soul-piercing.

The teen swallowed a large gulp of air and joked, "Yes Ma'am!" Scarlet hairs tickled his face as Kurama drew closer at a rather alarming rate. Suddenly, out of desperation, Yusuke cried out, "Are you ticklish?" He never did follow through with the rest of that thought, as Kurama would have none of that tickling thing going on.

Their lips met with a silent thud, and parted per Kurama's order almost immediately, yet entirely awkwardly per Yusuke's anxiety. The penetration started slow as they tried to feel the textures of each other's tongues, but the nervous Yusuke, who always acts obnoxious when faced with issues he can't handle, began wiggling about within their mouths and making a weird "ehh" of a moan.

Kurama pulled his face away a tad, slightly pissed off and completely swept away by laughter, and requested in rather Hiei-like manner, "Stop that."

"Hehe," Yusuke snickered (as innocently as one could be led to believe with a word like snicker). "Stop what?"

"You know," Kurama pressed on, "this whole…" He demonstrated by wiggling his body quickly, which was not such a good idea to do above Yusuke. "…Thing."

"You're totally snogging me with that bitchin' body, ya know."

"Just be serious, please," he pleaded, leaning back over.

"Sure," muttered Yusuke before their mouths embraced again. However…he stopped them a second time, and stuck his tongue out, saying, "Hey, I didn't say I wanted to know what hair was like to kiss."

Kurama quickly swept back the intrusive strands with his left hand, leaving him to balance on his right, and moved in for yet a third time, hoping that it was the charm the classic cliché always spoke of. It was not, as his balancing act was not wise to attempt on a mattress that Yusuke also occupied. He accidentally plummeted into Yusuke's chest, causing the teen to let out an "oomph" of air loss.

"You really are a prude, aren't you?" inquired the crushed one. The brow of his friend sloped downward in irritation, but it went ignored, as Yusuke placed his hand in the small of Kurama's back and suggested, "Just stay here like this. Last time. Promise."

In this particular case, the Universe was certain that four times was good enough. It would not allow a clever little saying to predict its every move!

So for the fourth and final time (Yusuke promised), the two allowed their lips to meet, only this time, Yusuke took hold of Kurama's now swollen bottom lip with his own. Surprised and most overjoyed (as he had forgotten most of the feelings in his absence of being a notorious thief), Kurama found himself desiring that same unsaid reaction from Yusuke, and pulled an identical stunt upon the detectives tongue. When the two had finally gotten a rhythm, realizing that the best (and most sensuous) kiss was actually a series of kisses with different endings, they pulled apart in denial and slowly sat up.

But what would a romantic moment be without some sort of commentary from Yusuke?

"Didn't feel any different," he said, beaming a smile at his friend.

On the flip side, something that was felt was the inside of Yusuke's palm upon Kurama's back. And as he made note of that, Yusuke dropped it immediately, apologized, and suggested that they finish watching the show.

"It's since ended," Kurama pointed out.

"Damn it," cursed Yusuke, getting up from the bed. As if speaking about the show (but actually referring to a completely unrelated topic altogether), Yusuke walked out of his bedroom, and complained, "Now I've got a whole string of problems I gotta deal with now! Grr… Want something to drink while I'm heading this way?"

"Pop or water is fine, Yusuke."

"Pop it is," he yelled from the rather cluttered kitchen, a symbol of only half the chaos occurring in his head at that moment.

"Stupid damn gorgeous thief incarnate!" he mumbled inside the door of the fridge. He should have stayed at Kuwabara's like a good boy.

_To Be Continued…_

* * *

Find an error? Quote it so I know where to look. Thanks! Don't forget to review, pretty please.


	2. Chapter 2

Please enjoy, and review! If you see anything wrong, let me know.

**-- This chapter updated 9-14-2008. --**

**Disclaimer:** _Yu Yu Hakusho © Yoshihiro Togashi_

* * *

More Than Misfits

By Zelia Theb

* * *

"Squeegee, squeegee!" said the lens.

"Damn it, Urameshi!" complained its companion. "Stop trying to kill my camcorder!"

"What?" remarked a wily Yusuke, hands on his hips and appendages ripe with chocolate. "It looked hungry!"

Kuwabara developed a temporary nervous tick as he cleaned the remainder of the raw mix from the lens. This Urameshi character was a tough cookie, and quite an annoyance when it came to being on camera. Kuwabara considered suggesting a film career to his friend, but figured that would result in the teen becoming even _more_ cocky. Or possibly a porn star. He wasn't sure which, if not both.

"Well," stated Kurama (whose home they were currently gracing), "I certainly do hope it enjoyed it, though I highly suggest waiting for them to cook first."

"Oh no," interjected Kuwabara. "Don't you go givin' him any ideas, Kurama!"

Kurama smiled politely as he checked the brownies in the oven. "Forgive me, Kazu."

"Forgiven," the tallest relayed, picking up the camera. "Now what should I film?" he muttered.

"Film this!" Yusuke suggested. Kuwabara turned the camera around to find his friend rudely gesturing the view (a combination of a certain finger and a certain sort of thrust).

"Urameshi!"

"Yeah!" the teen said seductively, turning around to show his rear to the camera. With a wiggle and a jiggle he followed up with, "You like that?"

Kuwabara thought it best not to encourage him, however funny it might have been. Porn star career… it seemed like a bad way for a Spirit Detective to go. Instead, the boy decided on something far more artistic, and announced, "I'm gonna go get a few frames of this sunset here. Anyway I can get out to the roof?"

The fox nodded. "Yes, actually," he informed him, taking care to note the (always conveniently placed) tree just outside his bedroom window. Yusuke felt it necessary to remind him of the dangers of climbing trees with one hand, a taunt that Kuwabara felt he didn't need to hear.

Nonetheless, after climbing the first limb, he cursed himself as he struggled to (successfully) catch his falling camera. But the view was worth the hardship, as there was nothing quite like a beautiful Japanese sunset on a clear day, although a firm tofu pudding dessert with freshly sliced peaches certainly contended with the color.

"So…" began a curious detective.

"So?"

"Well," yawned Yusuke, "I was just wondering if you had anything to do around here since Kuwabara is up on the roof, and ya know, we have to wait a little bit for those brownies to be done…. Like play a video game, or I dunno, something."

Kurama was not amused. In fact, he was a little insulted at Yusuke's insinuation of his home lacking proper entertainment. Not to mention that this problem was a direct result of something that Yusuke did.

(The Universe would like to point out that yes, Kurama had in fact thought about removing every entertaining thing to do in his house in order to coerce his friend into getting bored and wanting "something else" to do; however, Kurama felt that this ploy was rather dumb, would never work, was probably used before, and that it might be too early in their non-existent relationship to do something so… inconceivably childish.)

"You broke the controller last time you were here, Yusuke."

"…Sorry about that. I mean, I never lose at that game."

"You _always_ lose at that game."

"Well, you still have another controller! We could take turns…"

Kurama sighed, wondering when Yusuke became so… empty headed. A "Space For Rent" sign wouldn't exactly fit inside the boys head either, so it was useless to consider earning money to buy a new controller…

"You don't like to take turns," Kurama reminded him, "and you also spilled coffee on that one. The control pad sticks now."

…or two.

Checking his pockets, and finding nothing to abscond to the arcade with, he slouched his shoulders with disinterest and exhaled loudly (though the action was just a put on to make it seem as if he held no interest in Kurama; the detective was well on his way to earning himself an Academy award).

But this very act was contradicted less than moments later. Yusuke had pinned Kurama against the counter and had his tongue down his throat faster than the redhead could count the days it had been since their first kiss (which wasn't a valid kiss, according to Yusuke's rules).

It had also been approximately twelve days and thirty-four minutes since then, as Kurama had, in fact, counted earlier in the day. Despite his genius, doing the minor calculations still took him longer than it did for Yusuke's willpower to break.

Respond as he did, Kurama still pulled away for a moment to question just what the heck this fellow thought he was doing.

"I was bored," was the answer, before his lips dove in… to Kurama's palm.

"Bored?" he questioned, pulling his head away from the touch. "I'm not here to amuse you when you are bored, Yusuke." (So says the fox-demon who had concocted the very same "dumb, overused, and inconceivably childish" plan that "would never work," who also happened to not only kiss back but wrap his arms around Yusuke in return.)

"Well you're obviously bored too."

"The first time it was your curiosity."

"…"

Kurama looked to his waist. "You do realize that you still have batter all over your fingers."

The detective stepped back, folding his arms in mischievous delight. "What do you propose we do about that, then?" he grinned, his perverted charm so radiant that it was blinding.

Kurama smiled back, sightless as he was (from the blinding radiance and all), and made a sensual move toward Yusuke's wrists. The darker-locked of the two complied with the move, letting Kurama pull him forward, thinking that perhaps this could be an end to their two-step fake out. And the slightly older (in both incarnations) did lead the boy on, and right over to… the faucet. Did he seriously think that Kurama wanted a mouthful of chocolate-flavored shirt lint? Not to mention whatever else Yusuke might have touched that day….

The fox let out a snicker as he moved to his bedroom. He would have to change his shirt if he wanted to keep the action a secret from Kuwabara (and maybe even a less suggestive pair of pants). A pair of chocolate hand prints didn't seem to be the best fashion statement, although Kurama wasn't much for fashion anyway, and really could stand to just plain throw out that ugly orange sweater (and perhaps that jacket too). So, shirtless, he searched through his wardrobe to find a much more suitable item, perhaps knit and even that nice green color that always looks so great on redheads. However, a rather surreptitious (and bored seemed to be mentioned in there as well) character decided to take a rather long gander at the incredibly handsome figure's naked upper torso.

So despite having changed and showered in gym class….

In the face of it being customary in Japan to have less shame about one's body in front of others of the same gender (what with those bathhouses and hot springs)….

…Kurama felt it necessary to cover up those rosy pink buds of his. And his nipples, too. He didn't care much for showing his body off all of the time.

(Though the Universe claims to have a full monte photo of Kurama, but purposely sketched out the fun bits in the front upon the fox's request. He claimed to be having a "private moment" where he needed to "deeply consider how to defeat Kuronue"… or was it bathe? The Universe was far too occupied on the sexy skin to really pay attention.)

"Yusuke!"

"What?"

Kurama slipped into the garment quickly. "What are you trying to do?"

Yusuke moved his head oh-so-suavely. "Go out with me."

"_Ahhh!"_

"_Blip!"_

_Crash!_

Their eyes moved over to the window for a second, then back to each other.

"What about Keiko?"

Yusuke thought for an extremely all too brief moment. "What about her?"

"_Ahhh, guys? Ow! Hey, guys!"_

Kurama looked at him in amazement, as if Yusuke was guilty of blasphemy. Was there no such thing as honor? Respect?

His sights hit the newly printed shirt on his bed. Nope.

"Look, it's not going anywhere. I have no idea what's going on in her head most of the time."

"_Okay, screw you guys! If my friends fell off the roof of my house and hit the tree on the way down, I'd be concerned!"_

"What's _he_ yammering about?" said Yusuke, thumb pointed toward the window.

"He fell off of the roof, hit the tree on the way down, and appears to have hurt himself. But I feel he is more concerned with why we didn't rush to the window and see what had happened."

Yusuke blinked. "So?"

Kurama crossed his arms. "Yusuke, you do realize that I'm far older than you."

"By what, like a year? Gimme a break."

"I'm not speaking of Shuichi." They heard the door to the house click. "It would be the same as if an old man dated an infant."

The other boy played with some fallen strands of hair on his forehead. Suddenly feeling rejected, and almost smart enough to be ashamed (but not quite), Yusuke asked, "Is that a no, then?"

But before Kurama could correct him, and allow him the pleasure of seeing things from a different perspective, Kuwabara burst in with heavy breaths and slightly dirty attire.

"What the hell?!" Kuwabara produced a muddy camera. "Look! _Look!_"

Yusuke snickered. "It's not _our_ fault that you couldn't save that thing without hurting yourself."

Kuwabara looked to Kurama as if the fox were his mother and Yusuke was his little brother. "Kurama!" begged he. "Tell Yusuke he's a big jerk!"

The demon's brow perked, confused as to why he was suddenly allowed to pass judgment, especially when he also did not rush out to help.

But he answered anyway.

"Yusuke, you should have tended to your friend." Kuwabara pumped a victorious fist into the air.

The detective threw a hissy fit. "I guess that _is_ a no then," he remarked callously, pushing Kuwabara out of his way as he stormed out of the house and onward to the arcade. He figured that he could bully some kid into giving him a few coins when he got there.

The ultimately confused (and still quite disoriented from the fall) sidekick scrunched his face. "What's his problem?"

_Ding!_

The sweet scent of brownies was more than enough to distract the two of them from Yusuke. It was just as well, as Kurama had no desire to lie to Kuwabara, nor tell him the truth.

_To Be Continued…_


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note:**

Thanks for all of the reviews (46 in 2 chapters is pretty good). There is a random _Futurama_ reference in this chapter. Please enjoy! Don't forget to keep those reviews coming!

**Disclaimer: **_ Yu Yu Hakusho © Yoshihiro Togashi._

* * *

More Than Misfits

By Zelia Theb

* * *

"So," muttered Kurama between moans and kisses, "what are you looking for with this anyway?"

Yusuke replied in a similar fashion. "Whaddya mean?"

"What I mean is-" Yusuke began working on his neck. "Why do you want to have a relationship with me?"

"Mmm."

"Do you want to grow up, get married, and have children? Or is just because you want someone to fool around with?"

"We can't have kids."

"Depends on which legend you read." Another kiss.

"Hmm?"

"Well." Kurama stopped and propped himself up. "Very little is known about the Youkos, so different legends and myths get circulated around."

The detective was interested. "Like what?"

"Oh, you know. Mostly revolving around the males of our race. Like males can get pregnant, be in heat-"

"In heat?" The human teen struggled to remember any classes he might have attended having to do with biology. "I thought that only happened to females?"

"Me too," concurred the red-head. "If anyone even thought about how the female sexual cycle worked they would realize that it would be impossible for a male of any species to go into heat, unless of course they asexually reproduced, or something else of that nature."

"What about seahorses?"

"Technically, they do 'get pregnant' but the eggs still come from the female. If the organs were truly exchanged then the scientists would have named the male the female and vice versa."

"Oh." Yusuke was lost. "What else?"

"Well, there are theories that a Youko's blood is poison, addictive, acidic, magical, or all four. I've also heard that it's the perfect sugar substitute for baking."

Yusuke looked at his half-eaten brownie and paled.

"Don't worry. I tried that one last week and it just made my cookies taste like copper." Green eyes stared up in thought. "Of course, I am in a human form now..." His eyes glanced down again. Yusuke took on a previously unknown shade of white.

"Skip the food myths, please."

"That doesn't leave much left, aside from tales of erectile dysfunction."

A grope. Kurama's eyes instantly grew wide. Yusuke laid nearly motionless beneath him, color flushing his cheeks again and grinning.

"Doesn't feel like that one's true."

"No, no it's not," Kurama murmured, leaning back down to re-initiate what they had started.

But the Universe really begged for an answer to that question.

"Mmm...Yusuke?"

"Mmmhmm."

"Can you answer my question?"

Just when they were getting to the good part. Yusuke was determined to speed head-on into Kurama, but was getting blocked at every move. He hadn't even been able to get the fox's pants unzipped, and that was bad considering he performed sleight of hand for a living (or more correctly, stealing).

"I don't know," he replied with honesty. "Does it matter?"

"A little," Kurama answered with a nibble.

"There aren't myths about Youkos mating for life, are there?"

"Mostly about having several and often more than one at once."

A brief thought occurred to Yusuke, but he quickly shook it off. He figured that sex with Hiei would last less than a second. Mostly because Hiei might kill him first, but also because the little guy was pretty famous for his quick thrusting speed.

"I don't know."

Kurama sat both of them up. Yusuke's head was resting on the wall and gazing out of the window.

"Are you just curious?"

The detective said nothing. It was hard to say no to that, what with the bumping of uglies through their pants and all, but in reality he really didn't know. As usual, he wasn't thinking when he got into this situation; the only planning he ever did involved getting Kurama alone with him.

"Because," explained the demon, placing a palm on Yusuke's chest, "I wouldn't want to do anything further if that was the case. I would never want something serious between us to ruin our friendship."

Yusuke's head darted away from the window and met Kurama's eyes with a deep gaze.

"It isn't that," he said, inching his nose closer to the other's before engaging in another kiss.

Kurama fell into it as well, and began massaging Yusuke's groin vigorously. He had his own set of dubious M-rated plans that he wanted carried out immediately. When he felt he was ready, he slightly undid Yusuke's jeans with his left hand while he pulled them down with his right. His only obstacle now was a tented pair of paisley boxers.

"Funny," Yusuke panted, "how parents...are always...conveniENTLY...gone...when-"

"_Shuichi!"_

"Mother!" Kurama gasped in a soft whisper.

He quickly patted Yusuke down, in order to help him back into his jeans, but failed. It would not go down that easy. He and Yusuke exchanged shrugs and looks until finally, Yusuke just pulled up his jeans and tucked in.

"Your hair!"

Kurama began to frantically comb through his hair with his hands, while Yusuke did the same to readjust his own tresses. By the time Shiori had found her way into her son's bedroom, the two were sitting quietly on the bed reading manga.

"Oh, hello Mother," said Kurama.

"Hello Shuichi, Yusuke. It smells lovely in the house today. Did you bake something?"

"We made brownies. Please, try them."

"Thank you, Shuichi," she replied with that classic eye-closing smile. Had they been open she would have seen Yusuke frantically shaking his head "no" to warn her about the sweet poisonous blood that the chocolate may have been contaminated with. "I'll leave you boys be. Yusuke, would you like to stay for dinner?"

"Sure."

"Wonderful! I will call you two down when it is ready. I hope that the two of you didn't fill up too much on brownies."

"We wouldn't dream of it, mother."

Shiori laughed. "I will be downstairs. Have fun!"

"We will!" said Yusuke, anticipating another make-out fest. A paranoid Kurama would have none of it.

"What if she hears us?"

"So what?"

"_So what?"_ Kurama exclaimed. "You're out of your mind, Mister Urameshi. It's bad enough you started this."

Yusuke was _so_ innocent! How dare Kurama accuse him of starting it! If Kurama weren't so damn _hot_ to begin with, he'd be busy trying to molest a nagging Keiko right now!

"Don't give me that look, Yusuke."

"What look?"

"You brought these mangas over on purpose. As soon as you found out that my mother wasn't home, you took advantage of me."

Yusuke closed the comic, injuring the faces of the characters inside. "Am I stupid, or did you _not_ just nearly have me naked in your bed? You're the one who got carried away. I mean, you never even said 'yes' yet!"

"You never answered my question." Hah! That oughta show the detective.

"No way, I definitely answered your question. I said, 'It isn't that.' Remember?"

"I shall not admit to any lascivious behavior while my mother is near."

Yusuke would have none of this. He was _horny_. So much so, that the Universe briefly considered inventing a black bar generator just so that Yusuke could still get away with a PG-13 or similar rating for this particular saga of his life. Plus, Kurama's response didn't exactly make sense.

"It's not like that's all I want outta you." It was just the majority of what he wanted. He _was_ a teenager, after all.

"We almost had – _you know_."

"Sex? I thought you were just going to go do-"

"Yusuke!"

Yusuke did not listen. He wanted to ask the question that everyone in the Universe (except the Universe itself) wanted to know.

"Were you planning on being the guy?"

"I'm not speaking to you."

"Because, I sort of thought-"

"_My mother is downstairs, Yusuke."_

"Okay, okay, I'll be serious for a sec." He wasn't lying this time either. "Kurama, will you go out with me? Officially? We can even do the girly stuff, like walking in the park, or going to movies."

"Why is it that when two people of the same gender have a relationship, that one must fall into the role of the woman and the other the man?"

"I'm not trying to be a sexist pig for once, okay? I'm seriously asking."

"We can't move this fast if that is the case. I want something real, Yusuke. Something resembling a normal human relationship."

Objection! The Universe decided to allow it.

"I promise."

"Then the answer is yes."

"Really?"

"Yes, though it is my hope that we do not tell anyone. At least not yet."

"I think I can manage that." One pair of hands grasped another. "Ya ready for something kinda normal?"

"Yes."

Hardly.

_To Be Continued..._


End file.
